1000 Words
by Taito Kid
Summary: Au Taichi & Yamato have just met for the first time. What will happen when one of them reveals there feelings for the other. Warning Yaoi & evil Sora. Parrings: TaichiYamato (rated R for later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

I know I still have another story that needs to be updated but I had this idea so bear with me for a bit. This first chapter is only short to see if you the reader like the idea. SO if I get some reviews I will continue with it. And by the way the excerpt of a song Taichi is singing is "1000 Words" by Jade from Sweetbox. And one more thing, Taichi is very AU in this story. Here ya go.  
  
Friendship (Yamato's P.O.V.)  
  
I can't believe this will be my last year attending Odaiba High before going off with my band, "The Teenage Wolves". It seems like only yesterday I was preparing for my very first day of high school. I was absolutely terrified. Not that anyone would believe that the Great Ishida could be afraid of something like high school. But all those feeling melted away the moment I saw him. Yagami, Taichi. The most beautiful creature to ever grace this world. He wasn't like most boys our age. He's quiet, calm, brooding, and artistic. (AN: Yes we are talking about Taichi. ^_^) Did I mention he's totally hot also?  
  
A gentle tap on my shoulder interrupts any further daydreaming at the moment. Looking up to see who had pulled my head from out of the clouds I'm greeted by my younger brother and his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Yamato!" They both cheered in unison.  
  
"Hey Takeru. Hey Hikari." I replied with a grin creeping across my face. I f Hikari was here that meant that her brother wouldn't be to far away. And who may you ask is her brother? None other than the wondrous Taichi himself.  
  
"So Yamato have you decided on who you want to take to the Halloween dance." Takeru's better half questioned.  
  
Of course I know who I want to take as my date! I practically screamed out but decided against a response that would draw far to much attention to the subject then needed. Instead I came up with a much more reserved reply.  
  
"I don't think I'll be going." I said shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal. But I could see by the look in Hikari's eyes that I wouldn't be getting off the hook that easily. Damn her persistence.  
  
"Oh don't even try that one Ishida. You'll be going date or no date. This is your senior year and I will see to it that you thoroughly enjoy yourself if I die trying." She stated with probably a bit more.. Ummm insanity in her voice then she probably intended to.  
  
That little out break rewarded me with a sympathetic look from Takeru. Since he was my brother I told him everything. So there was no doubt that when Hikari asked me who I was going with that he knew it hurt me deep down. He's the only one I have ever trusted with my secret crush. It's not that I'm ashamed of the way I am or anything. I just don't feel like broadcasting it to the world at the moment.  
  
"Kari leave poor Matt alone." Came a voice from behind me. And by the looks of disgust on their faces I knew exactly who it was.  
  
"He Sora." We all call out, our voices masked so she wouldn't detect the strain in saying something as simple as hello.  
  
Kami why does she have to fallow me around everywhere. It's kinda like the "Real World" twenty-four seven with her around. Sooner or later I think I may have to file for a restraining order or something along those lines.  
  
As I was contemplating my many thoughts I never even noticed her sit down next to me until she began yammering on like usual.  
  
"Aren't you excited about the dance Yama?" I hate it when she uses that pet.  
  
"Sure." Was my neutral reply.  
  
"You don't seem to excited about it though." She prodded further.  
  
All I had to keep on telling myself was "murder is only a crime if you get caught". Unfortunately I never had the chance to act on those impulses since Takeru finally had enough of Sora.  
  
"You know what Sora why don't you take the same advice you gave Kari and stop pestering my brother." Venom dripping from his voice.  
  
"Well I have never been so insulted in all my life." She never had the chance to continue since apparently Takeru was far from done with her.  
  
"Oh I haven't even started yet you vacuous tramp." His last comment earned him a slap on the face from Sora before she stormed off calling over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you at the dance Yamie."  
  
And with that she was gone once again. Hopefully for good this time. But we all knew we were only kidding ourselves.  
  
"Oh I can't stand that girl." Hikari growled as she tended to Takeru bruise that was swelling up on his cheek.  
  
"Don't we all." He murmured under his breath.  
  
"As I was saying earlier Matt, I would just hate to see you miss out on your last year here. That's all."  
  
"Thanks Kari. I'll think about it."  
  
"Now that's the spirit bro!" Takeru exclaimed grinning ear from ear.  
  
"Now all we have to do is get my thick headed brother to open up and start socializing with others." Kari spoke as our attention was adverted towards a large oak tree.  
  
Sitting underneath against its large trunk was Taichi. His chestnut colored hair drooping over his eyes since he wasn't wearing his blue head band today, as he strummed a few chords on his guitar.  
  
"I'm gonna go over their and try and talk to him. Maybe get him to have lunch with us or something."  
  
"Oh thank you so much Matt. That would mean so much to me if you did that."  
  
"No prob Kari. No one should always have to sit by themselves."  
  
"Hey Matto are you sure there isn't any other reasons?" Takeru joked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ten four Sir."  
  
Getting up from the table I was sitting at I brushed the wrinkles out of my clothes and began to make my way over to where Taichi was sitting. On my was over towards the old oak tree I came to realize that not only was he playing his guitar, but he's also singing.  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
On silver wings  
  
And a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
I'm know currently only a few feet away from him, silently listening to the beautiful melodies he is producing from those seductive lips of his. He must have noticed my shadow towering over him since the music has stopped and we are now starring at one and other. His eyes suddenly soften for some reason that I have not grasped yet. I'm even more surprised as he motions for me to sit down next to him. Not sure of what to d next I decide to introduce myself.  
  
"H.He.Hello my name is Yamato." I finally manage to stutter out. Which causes him muffle a small laugh.  
  
"I should hope I know who you are. After all your brother has been dating my sister for over two years. And the whole you being the most popular boy at school and the lead singer of "The Teenage Wolves" was kinda a dead give away."  
  
I manage to casually laugh at his reply, causing him to smirk in the process of it. Deciding to be a bit more adventurous I press a little further than I would usually.  
  
"That was a really beautiful song you were just playing." I complimented causing him to turn a dark red.  
  
"Thank you. I wrote it for someone who is very special to me." He replied, looking down at the grass as if it held the secrets of the universe.  
  
"And who just might be this special person?"  
  
Oh Kami what did I ask that for. This is absolutely none of my business. Why am I always such a baka when it comes to things like this.  
  
"I like to keep some things private Yamato. That's not to say I won't tell you who that person is someday though." He answered turning beat red.  
  
"So are you saying I can talk to you again?" I enquired. Unsure if I should continue.  
  
"Anytime, anywhere."  
  
"Friends?" I questioned.  
  
"Always." Was his reply.  
  
"Then what are we doing all the way over here? Why don't we go eat lunch with the others?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." A grin appeared on his face as he grabbed my arm and dragged me back towards were I was originally sitting.  
  
Something tells me this is going to be the start of a very good friendship. Maybe even more.  
  
Ok there is folks. The first chapter of 1000 Words. Bad isn't it? Well you know the drill. Review and I'll post the next chapter. So thanx to everyone who reads this. Byez!!!!!  
  
~Taito Kid (Yagami_Taichi_01@hotmail.com) 


	2. New Beginnings

OMG I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. First and for most the evil writers block has been driving me up the wall and also home life. Two words domestic abuse. But enough of my sad excuses. Updates will be more frequent I promise. This chapter will be in Taichi's P.O.V. this time also. And yes I know Taichi sounds a lot like Yamato. And no this doesn't mean Yamato will be like Taichi.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm only renting Taichi and Yamato out for this fic.  
  
New Beginnings (Taichi's P.O.V.)  
  
I was surprised by my own eagerness when I grabbed his arm and started over towards the table where my sister and her boyfriend were sitting. There's just something about him that makes me want to let all these walls I so carefully constructed around myself just crumble away. Kami his eyes are so beautiful. I mean these are eyes you could get lost in for ever. And his smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. He's absolutely perfect in everyway.  
  
"Tai how long do you plan on gawking at Yamato."  
  
Looking away sheepishly I'm greeted by Hikari and Takeru doubling over in laughter.  
  
"Don't worry these two are always like this." Yamato reassured me as he motioned for me to sit down next to him.  
  
Pulling out my lunch from my backpack I let a smile appear on my usually expressionless face. It just feels so nice to be around people again. I can't even remember why I alienated myself from people to begin with.  
  
"So Tai would you like to come and hang out with us and some friends at the Halloween dance this Friday?" Takeru asked has he tried to snatch one of Yamato's Oreo cookies, only to have his hand slapped away.  
  
"Ummm.. I'm not sure." I responded while looking at everyone at the table. But by the look on Hikari's face I could tell she really wanted me to go. I know I've put a lot of strain on her these past few years. She has always been worrying about me and looking out for me. So this can be the first thing I do to start making up for everything I have put her through.  
  
"Sure. Just as long as I get to pick out my own costume Kari."  
  
"That would be awesome onichan!" She exclaimed with that happy glint in her eyes.  
  
Glancing over to the older blonde next to me I poke him in the side to get his attention.  
  
"Huh?" He half moaned as I must have snapped him out of some day dream. Probably of some beautiful girl. Not like he would ever be thinking of me like that.  
  
"Will you be going to the dance to Yamato?" I must sound like a small child at the grocery check out tugging on their mothers skirt asking for candy.  
  
"Umm.. well...I.." God he's even adorable when he stutters.  
  
"What my brother means to say is that he'll be going he just hasn't decided on his costume yet." Takeru responded a little too enthusiastically. But none the less I was ecstatic to hear he was going.  
  
"So Hikari what do you plan on going as?"  
  
"Well me and Takeru's costume will be matching ones. I will be going as Queen Serenity and he'll be going as Tuxedo Mask." She finished with an evil grin.  
  
Apparently Takeru had no clue about my sister's plans since his face was covered in utter shock.  
  
"What do you mean I'm going as Tuxedo Mask?!?" He half questioned half exclaimed.  
  
"Well there's no way I'm letting you go as Frankenstein again this year. Last time your green makeup kept on rubbing off on me. And do you honestly expect me to kiss you with all that gunk on your face?"  
  
I must have been hearing things. There's no way that my pure and innocent sister will be locking lips with anyone. She's far to young! Well not that much younger but still she's my little sister. Maybe I'll let it slide this time. Considering it's Takeru, at least I know he wouldn't do anything to harm her. And if he does I know where he lives. Plus I got bigger worries. What the hell am I going to wear, the dance is in two days and I have no clue about who I'm going to dress up as.  
  
"So what are you dressing up as Tai." I swear Yamato's voice is so beautiful just like the rest of him.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see wont you Yamato." I replied with a wink.  
  
Did he just blush. No he couldn't have. Why would he?  
  
"But I wanna know now Tai."  
  
"Ah ah a it's only two days away Yamato I'm sure you can wait that long." This is really getting to him. I think I'll have some fun with this.  
  
"Please Tai? I really wanna know."  
  
"Sorry Matt you're just going to have to wait like everyone else."  
  
"Fine. But don't expect me to tell you what my costume is." He replied then stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
So I took the opportunity to teach the baka a lesson. In one quick motion I slid over and bit down gently on his tongue which caused a moan to escape his lips. This really shocked me and caused me not to pull apart right away. I just sat there with his tongue in between my teeth. Our eyes gazing into each others. Turning a shade of crimson I didn't even know was possible I pulled apart from him. To find him a similar color but also fidgeting trying to hide something.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V.  
  
Oh my Kami what is he doing. It's not that I mind this close contact but if I stay this close to him I'm sure I'll get.. oh no its happening. Please don't notice. Please don't notice. Please don't notice. Damn it why do I have to blush so much. Great he's finally letting go. I wish I had more control over my body and maybe I wouldn't have to be hiding this god damned growing erection.  
  
*insert awkward silence*  
  
"Well Tai I see I have my work cut out for teaching you proper manners." Hikari spoke up. Her voice cutting through the thick silence.  
  
This caused us all to erupt into laughter. Thus turning Tai a darker shade of red. He's so adorable when he blushes. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. With a body like that you would think he would have one by now. I mean what girl in her right mind wouldn't want him. On the bright side maybe this means he's like me. But I better not let false hope build up to quickly though.  
  
"Hey what classes do you guys have this after noon?"  
  
"Good one bro, but I can't afford to skip another class or Ms. Minekawa will have my head."  
  
"And Yamato I can't go either I have to help out with the decorating committee for the dance." Replied Hikari.  
  
"How bout you Taichi. Feel like hanging out this afternoon?" I hope he says yes.  
  
"Sure anything beats math class."  
  
Standing up and grabbing my book bag me and Tai wave goodbye to our siblings as we began walking away from the school. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while. Neither one of us wanting to bring up the events that occurred during lunch. However Taichi was first to break the silence.  
  
"So where are we headed Matt."  
  
"Well I was thinking we could drop by the video store and pick up a movie and go watch at my place? If you want to you could spend the night." Why did I go and say that. He probably wouldn't want to anyway.  
  
"Sure that would be great! I just have to drop by my house and grab some stuff and we can go pick up a video!"  
  
Wow I sure was wrong. And wow he has one hell of a grip. For the second time today he was dragging me along like a rag doll. I never realised how strong he actually is.  
  
"Watch your step Matt." Tai's voice called out to me a little too late. For I had already tripped up on the stairs and the ground was rushing towards my face.  
  
*thud*  
  
"Owww." Kami why to I have to be such a child. Reaching up to touch my nose I pull back immediately. It stings I must have scraped some of the skin. Looking up I see Taichi with his hand outstretched. Grabbing a hold of it he pulls me to my feet and begins to examine my face.  
  
"It's not that bad just a scratch on the nose. Once we get to my place I'll take care of it for you." Wow he's so sweet. Normally I wouldn't let anyone baby me like this but it feels right with him.  
  
"Better pay attention wouldn't want you to fall on that pretty face of yours again."  
  
"Thanks Tai." Why can't I stop blushing around him?  
  
"No prob Matto, were almost there."  
  
As we walked into the lobby of the apartment building I was greeted by the same familiar surroundings as in the complex I live in. They must model them all after on another. Off white walls with a few paintings and some plastic plants in the corner. Nothing overly fancy. Approaching the elevator I put my hand out to press the button only to come in contact with Taichi's hand that also must have had the same thing in mind. And for the umpteenth time today I began to blush. And with my pale coplection it's pretty hard to hide.  
  
We both mumble our apologies as we wait patiently for the elevator to arrive. Upon its arrival we both enter and remain silent until we have reached his door. While I wait for him to fish the key out of his coat pocket I contemplate the idea of how it would feel to kiss those seductive lips. Those lips that could produce such a beautiful voice. I wonder what he would taste like. Why am I thinking these things. It's not like they'll ever happen anyways. He's obviously straight. And I'm just about as straight as a circle. Sure I've had my share of girlfriends but they were just to hold up my image.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in Yamato?"  
  
Shouted out Tai from somewhere inside the apartment. Making my way into the living room, I flop down on the couch to wait for him. The first thing I noticed was a cat. How I hate cats. Their fur gets everywhere and they're constantly trying to shove their ass into your face. (AN: I love cats I just needed to make Yama sound whiny ^_^) Oh great them damned fur ball is making its way over here.  
  
"Shoo go away kitty." Hurry up Tai before it.... Oh this is just grand. I currently have this giant ball of fur on my lap. Well I now know never to wear black over here again. He better hurry and get his stuff so we can get out of here.  
  
"Well I see you've met Miko." Taichi spoke as he picked up the damned feline and began to baby talk it. Ugh I don't know how people can stand cats.  
  
"Okay I'm ready to go." Tai motioned towards the door as he slung a duffle bag across his shoulder and grabbed his keys of the table in front of me.  
  
Following after him, I give the cat one more glare as if to warn it never to come near me again. Stupid cats. After Taichi locked the door behind me we started on our way to the video store.  
  
"So was there a certain movie you had in mind Tai?" I ask starring at the floor as if it held all the secrets in the world. 'Why does he make me feel like this?'  
  
"Well I really wanted to see 'Ringu' if that's okay with you."  
  
"Uh sure sounds good to me."  
  
The rest of the walk I my mind was going a mile a minute. I'm not going to be able to make it through that movie without making a fool of myself. Why didn't I just tell him I'm terrified of scary movies. Now I have to sit through pure hell. Hey maybe I could use it as an excuse to cuddle next to him. There you go Ishida it's not that bad. He'll be right next to you the whole time. It's not like I'm by myself watching it. Strong, sexy Tai will be right by your side. Okay have to stop thinking about to Tai like that unless I want a repeat of earlier today. Good we're here.  
  
A half an hour later we finally emerged from the store with the video and a Taichi carrying every possible snack food possible. Usually it takes people forever to pick out the movie not the snacks. And then we had to deal with the evil troll behind the counter who kept on insisting that I had ten dollars worth of late charges. Tai handled her for me though. You should have seen her face. She was completely dumb founded and finally let us rent the god forsaken movie.  
  
The walk to my apartment was kinda quiet. We didn't talk much besides the odd comment about school or our siblings. It was a comfortable silence however. The type two best friends would share between each other. It's funny I've only started being friends with him today and it seems like we've been friends forever. I feel like I could tell him almost anything. Friends like this are hard to come by these days.  
  
Ah good my apartment building is finally in sight. Just a few more minutes. I wonder if dad left the van for me this weekend. He usually does when he goes off to Kyoto for business trips. And also leaves a hefty sum of money for pizza.  
  
Digging out the key from my back pocket I unlock the apartment door and tell Tai that he can put my stuff down in my room.  
  
"Umm where exactly is that Matt." He looked at me slightly confused.  
  
'Stupid baka he's never been in your house before.'  
  
"Oh sorry. It's the first room on the left. While you put your stuff away I'll make some popcorn and get the movie going."  
  
"Sounds good!" He called out from down the hall.  
  
Placing the popcorn in the microwave and setting the time, I head towards the lining closet to retrieve some pillows and a blanket. Now were the hell did I leave that video? Shit the popcorn is going to burn. Dashing out towards the kitchen I fling the microwave door open to save the precious food. My eyes then begin to frantically scan the house looking for where I could have left the movie. Finally my eyes meet Tai's. He's standing in the door frame With a grin across his face as he holds up the video.  
  
"Looking for this Matt." You could tell he was trying to suppress laughter.  
  
"Give me that you baka!" I shouted as I made a hopeless attempt at retrieving the movie.  
  
"Oh wait Matt we still have to take care of that cut of yours." Tai reached out stroking the red area around my nose. At first I flinched from the stinging. But then relaxed into his touch as I realized how soft his skin was.  
  
"I think there's some rubbing alcohol and bandages in the washroom." I said breaking the silence.  
  
"Well lead the way Mr. Ishida, it's your house." He said mockingly as he pushed me forward. Well there it is folks chapter 2 finally finished. I'm really sorry for the long wait. And I do realize this chapter may seem completely pointless but I needed it to set things up for the movie. ;) If I get some reviews I'll finish up chapter 3 which I have been working on it. SO till next time. Ciao. REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
